The Last Jewel
by extremeracer19
Summary: InuYasha, a man who has lost everything in an event called apocalypse, is on the run to save one last remaining person who is very important to him. To save the last jewel of his life. [One-shot][Rated M for crude content][Inspired by The Last of Us]


**Hey guys! Here's a one-shot after a very long time. I wrote this to practice my writing skills, so please do let me know if I did well with this.**

******Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise or Viz Media especially InuYasha.**

* * *

In a dark room made up of cracked walls, dirty windows and a Katana placed on a table made up of rusted wood, one long white haired man was standing. He was wearing some old clothes that were very dirty thanks to their unwashed state. He had sweat beads coming down from his head and he was literally panting. He had blood dripping down from his hand and it was extremely bruised hand as well. There were several scars on his hand due to several years of survival. His eyes, they were cold and ruthless indicating that he had seen enough shit thrown at his face in his life. His life was over because everything was taken away from him.

Right in front of him, was a man also in tattered clothes all bruised up with blood flowing out from his nose and mouth tied up in a chair. His face was totally battered and was all black and blue in color indicated that he was punched and kicked in the face by the white haired man right in front of him.

Right beside him in a corner was another tied up man who was unscathed but was totally traumatized by the torture done to his teammate. He was desperately moving left and right in a desperate attempt to break free.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHAT DO WANT FROM US?" The second victim threw a curse.

The white haired man ignored the curse, put his hand under the first victims chin and made him look at his own face.

"Okay, now tell me. Where is he?" The white haired man asked.

"I don't know." The first victim said.

"You're lying." The white haired man said.

"Seriously, I don't know." The first victim said.

"You don't know?" the white hired man asked.

The first victim shook his head left and right indicating that he really didn't know.

Then suddenly the white haired man threw a punch on the first victims face splattering blood all over on the floor. The second victim just stood there throwing curses.

"Now see here buddy." The white haired man said. "Don't make me use these."

He then took out a switch knife out from his pocket and switched it open.

"You see this? This boy here looks very small, but he will make your night very uncomfortable." InuYasha said.

"I said time and again. We don't know where he is. We were out there patrolling." The first victim pleaded.

Then he immediately plunged the knife through the skin on his feet right above his knee caps causing the first victim to give out an excruciating cry. A sound that could be heard by anyone that was outside. But nobody would hear him. The building was abandoned.

"Patrolling for what?" The white haired man asked. "More survivors so that you can kill them and make them your source of nourishment?"

"Hey we are just surviving. The world is a cruel place and you don't get a lot of food." The second victim said.

He then took the knife out from the legs with blood dripping from its edges. The first victim gave more cries as a deep gash was now there on his legs. Blood was badly oozing out from the wound.

"So you survive by eating another human's meat? You fools are pathetic." The white haired man said.

"The only fool here is you. Fighting all of us just for that boy. What is he to you huh? Just fuck the boy and let us go." The first victim said.

"Well, that is sad." The white haired man said.

"Sad what huh?" The second victim asked.

"That your mommies raised you all just to see you become human eating cannibals." The man said.

"Heh! Heh! What do you know? I killed my mother long ago. I ate her flesh. I survived that way. What are you gonna do huh? Kill me?" He first victim asked.

"Well, I really was going to leave you. But I think I have changed my mind." The white haired man said.

Then immediately he raised his knife and plunged it right in the flesh of the arms of the first victim. And more screams ripped through the empty hallway where nobody had entered for years.

"One last time I ask you. Where is he?" The white haired man asked again.

"FUCK YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE." The first victim threw a curse.

The man grabbed the knife's handle and twisted it around the flesh of the victim as blood constantly oozed out and more screams came out from the victims mouth before the knife was pulled out violently from his body.

He then turned the chair around on which the first victim was tied up. Then he moved towards the second victim and faced him.

"You see, even nature never accepts cannibalism. But it's humans like you who break that rule and it's just sickening." The white haired man said.

He then stood up and moved towards the rusted table and picked up the katana that was sheathed. He then grabbed the swords hilt and pulled out a deadly, sharp sword and moved towards the first victim.

"Now it's you turn. You tell me. Where have they kept the boy?" The man asked.

"HE SAID IT. WE DON'T KNOW." The second victim screamed.

"Sigh! I'm sorry." The white haired man said.

Then immediately the man slashed the sword right through the head of the first victim.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" The second yelled at the top of his voice as half of the head slowly slid down on to the ground with the brain separating from the skull.

The body was literally still struggling even after the head was split.

"TELL ME OR I WILL DO THIS TO YOU." The white haired man yelled.

"OKAY, OKAY, I will tell you. Go to the small butcher house. You will find him there." The second victim said.

"Took you long enough to say it." The white haired man said it.

"Okay, I said it, NOW LET ME GO." The victim yelled.

"Sorry, I changed my mind." The white haired man said.

With these words he plunged the sword right through the throat of the victim. The victim could not scream. He wanted to but he simply could not. The only thing he could do was cough up more blood.

The white haired man on the other hand was now panting. He let go of the hilt and stared at the corpses for a while. Then he moved towards the table near the door where a backpack, a pistol and a shotgun was kept.

He picked up his stuffs and went outside the door and through the hallway. The hallway had almost nothing left. It was rusted, the doors were bolted, and some of them were smashed while some rooms had doors that led to no room. This building was old, but all the buildings were old.

The place reeked with the smell of death. Not like any death, but the rotten death. The people here were dead long ago and they were probably eaten by some animals that were probably roaming around for food or maybe by animals which were in the form of humans. Humans which were acting like animals. The ones who had no sense of humanity in them. They just simply ran around eating other humans who had more sense than them. But they couldn't be blamed for what they are because they were forced to forget what they were and were only made to remember what they were supposed to be. What they were? They were human. What they were supposed to be? They were supposed to be animals.

The white haired man ran through the building ignoring everything that was in the building. He had no time and he had to hurry. Someone's life was on his hands and he had to be there for him. That someone was very special for him as he was the last person left on the wretched world.

The white haired man finally reached the front door and wasting no time, he threw open the door only to be blinded by the snow that was befalling on the earth. It was winter time and there were blankets of snow everywhere. But there were no people here on this deserted forsaken world in a time like this. People were supposed to be walking around in this place, but there was nobody. Just him looking at a destroyed surroundings.

Taking in the cold air with a deep breath, he looked up to the heavens from where the snow was falling down to the earth.

"I will protect him Miroku, I made a promise to you and I will fulfill it." The white haired man said looking at the sky.

He then looked down with confidence and hope in his eyes as he ran through the unforgiving blizzard storm as there was no more time to spare. After all, he had to save somebody.

* * *

The sound was fuzzy and his vision was black but one thing was clear, he was alive. The boy opened his eyes slowly as he found himself lying on the ground. The last thing he remembered was he was being chased by a group of men and now he was probably captured.

He stood up as his blurred vision began to clear. The boy's eyes widened as he looked around in panic. He was caged somewhere, someplace. Just what place was this? He didn't know and he didn't care. The only thing that he cared to do was escape.

Then at that moment he heard a few footsteps. Someone was coming and he really needed to get out. But he couldn't. The cage was well locked and he had no key with him. Somebody had the key, but who had it?

Having no hope left, he just cuddled himself into a ball into one corner and sat there hoping evything would be all right. Who was he? That was one question he was asking. Who were his parents? He didn't know. What was the world like before he was born? He had no idea. He was a boy who was born after the fall of the mankind. After mankind was no longer at the top of the food chain. He was a boy who had only two people to ever rely on. One was a white haired man and other was himself. He had trust in the old man and he knew that the old man would come to rescue him. But he was not his father. He was just a guardian and a caretaker. But he took care of him like a real father would. Why was he doing that? He was never told.

Soon, the sound of the footsteps came closer and closer. The boy knew that he had minimal chance of survival. But he did not give up a tiny light of hope. After all even in dire situations, its hope that makes a man strong. Soon one of the man appeared.

"Hey! The kid is awake. I will go and inform the boss. You take this and go." The man said.

It seemed like he was dragging something. But it wasn't clear. An object was blocking the view and he just couldn't see it.

Soon, the man handed the thing over to another man and the first man went back the way they came.

"Sigh! Why do I have to end up doing shit like this?" The second man complained.

The boy looked closely as the second man began dragging the thing again. As soon as the thing came out of the hiding, the boy's heart began racing and he began panicking even more as he saw the second man dragging a dead man's body.

With his heart beating like a drum sets and sweat strolling down from his forehead, he closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths.

"Everything is going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right…" He said to himself repeatedly.

The boy then opened his eyes and looked at the small hole that was only on in the room.

"Please, InuYasha come and save me." The boy said.

* * *

A little farther down, the white haired man was running through the blizzard. He was following the path for quite some time now, but there was no sign of the town he had mentioned. Was he lying? There was no way he could. He had broken him to the point of madness. There was no way he could give him false information to him at such a situation.

But what if he was already too late? What if he was… no

But the white haired man was just impatient. He had to be patient. He knew the town was straight ahead. He just needed to keep hope and that's all he really needed to do.

"I am coming kid. Just hold on." The white haired man said.

* * *

As the boy was simply passing time, he had nothing more to do than wait for his supposed fate.

Then a few moments later, a man came right in front of him.

"Well, look will you look at that. I will be surprised that a kid like you would end up killing half of my men." The man right in front of him said.

"Heh! Better to kill your men than to kill all the innocents you have been killing." The boys said.

"Ha-ha! You don't understand it kid. The world is unforgiving. It will not care whether you just fuck a dog or you shit in the alley because one thing is clear, you will die if you don't fight." The man said.

"So you just gonna butcher the innocent like they were what, some kind of animals." The boy said in a loud voice.

"Oh, they are animals. We humans and those creatures that run outside carrying the body of us humans are all animals and as animals, we are merely following the law that all animals are following because if we don't. Heh! Then what would be our purpose of our live?" The man said.

"So killing each other is your purpose of life?" The boy questioned.

"That is every being's purpose. We are always killing something and somebody. That's what we animals are made for, to kill. After all, the world is an unforgiving place right?" The man said.

"I will say just fuck that shit. I don't believe in your bullshit for once… no not ever. I will never believe that even if that's truth." The boy yelled.

"What will you do if you don't? You will die kid. They will find you. They will rip you apart and they eat you down to bit by bit. But to be honest kid, you already are an animal. After all, you killed half of my faction." The man said.

"A faction of what? Cannibals like you? You are not animals, you are monsters." The boy yelled.

"So you admit you are an animal?" The man said.

The boy could not say anything. He had no argument left in him. He just stood there and kept quiet. The man had gotten the better of him.

"You see kid, there's no hope in avoiding the truth. Just embrace it, drink it down and you will be okay." The man said.

"What do you want from me?" The boy asked.

"Well, you see. You have killed a lot of my men and I have to say that I am impressed. I needed someone small just like you. You see you will be of great use to me." The man said. "Just bring me that white haired man's head."

"And what if I say no." The boy said.

"Please, don't go that route. I am giving you a good offer and I know you will accept it no matter what." The man said.

The man then gave his hand to the kid. The boy said nothing. He just stood there looking at the man.

"So will you do it for me kid?" The man asked.

The boy closed his eyes deep in thought. After a moment of silence, he opened it.

The boy pulled a stoic expression in his face as he raised his hand and grabbed the man's hand.

"Now that's a good boy." The man said.

"You know someone said to me once." The boy said.

"Heh!" The man was surprised.

"That you shouldn't give up on what you believe." The boy said.

With that he kicked the man's hand slamming it into the bars.

"AAAAHHHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH." The man cursed as he pulled back and grabbed his hand in pain.

He raised his head and looked at the boy. His eyes now filled with rage and anger.

"I gave you a chance kid and you just blew it." The man said with anger in his voice.

Then the two other men opened the cage. The boy pulled back but the men grabbed him, picked him up and carried his over his shoulder.

"Let me go you assholes." The boy cursed as he desperately struggled to break free.

"Take him with us." The man commanded.

They escorted the boy to another room. He was still struggling. However, it seemed the luck for once was on his side.

For once the boy stood quite. He didn't struggle, he just kept quiet. He was waiting for that moment when he would really be free.

As the man carrying the boy passed one of the cupboards, he grabbed a meat cleaver place on the cupboard and immediately landed it on the neck of the man carrying him.

As the man gave a loud scream as he dropped to the ground with the meat cleaver stuck inside his neck.

"What the…" The main man said.

As other soldiers began firing their shotguns, the boy during that time immediately picked himself up and jumped through the shut window, smashing the glass as the boy landed on the snow covered ground.

"Come on get him." He heard a voice say.

The boy with great difficulty picked himself up and ran into the blizzard in hopes to escape death.

"Okay, I'm here. Now where are you kid." The white haired man said as he finally reached the destination.

* * *

After running in the blizzard for a very long time, the man had finally found the destination. The blizzard was still strong and the visibility was still unclear.

The man entered the town and ran through the streets looking for the butcher house. However, at the moment he saw a few shadow's in the blizzard.

"Crap." The white haired man said.

Immediately, he jumped behind an old truck and stuck his back to it. He was panting and taking in the unforgiving and cold air inside. He had to find the boy and fast.

Soon the man heard a few more voices approaching.

"Okay, look for that fool over here. You three look inside the buildings. We will keep looking around and the rest of you stay here." He heard one of them say.

It looked like they were in high numbers and it would be very hard to kill all of them. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled out his shotgun and with little noise possible, he loaded the huge gun.

"Okay, now go." He heard one of them say.

Soon, they spread out.

The white haired man who was there standing behind the truck, opened his bag and pulled out a can. He then rolled it from below the truck and towards the area where the men were patrolling.

As one of the men was patrolling the area, he felt something touch his feet. He looked down to find a can but it was heavy. With curiosity running through his head, he picked it up. Another one of the men saw his teammate picking up something. He realized what it was.

"DON'T PICK IT UP." He yelled.

But it was too late for as soon as he touched the can, a huge explosion occurred and several needles shot through the air while some of them pierced through the flesh of the soldiers that was nearby. The other soldiers suddenly became alert by the sound and they all ran outside and gathered. But due to extreme force of the blizzard, the vision was extremely unclear. So they hardly saw the white haired man.

"What did just happen here?" One of them asked.

"Someone threw a needle bomb. I think he is here somewhere." The second said.

At that moment one of the men saw something.

"What is that light?" The man asked his crew.

Soon, the light came closer and closer.

"IT'S A MOLOTOV, EVERYBODY RUN." One of them yelled.

Soon the light crashed into the area near them and then the whole area was burning into flames. While two of them escaped, rest just burned to death. Even snow could not help them extinguish the fire.

"Hey, the light came from there." One of the men said.

The white haired man then clenched his gun tighter and then focused. He focused on the footsteps that were approaching him. Finally he heard it. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching closer and closer until it was right near the truck.

The white haired man took a deep breath and popped out of the cover as he swiftly aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger immediately. The gun fired the bullet and several pellets of gun were shot out.

The white haired man fired the gun right in the face of one of the two remaining men. The impact was so close that it blew the head of the man and the blood was shot out in all the direction. The last soldier, who was behind him, suddenly went into shock. Soon, the headless body dropped on the ground and thus painting the white snow covered ground red.

The white haired man wasting no extra time cocked the gun and immediately fired as several shots penetrated the last man's chest.

With all of the soldiers around him dead, the white haired man put his shotgun away.

"Now where is that place." The white haired man said.

He ran through the streets and looked around. However, now the place was almost deserted as hell. There was no one on site. It looked like as if they were the last ones left on this place.

He kept on searching the place until he began searching the workshop. He looked everywhere for the boys clue. But there was no one in sight. Then something caught his attention. On the desk past one of the rooms, there were barb wires and a small paper.

Hoping for some information on the town he entered the room. But as soon as he stepped in, he was welcomed by a hard punch.

As the white haired man was in dire shock, he was immediately picked up and slammed on the desk. Then his neck was grabbed by the intruder. The white haired man struggled to break free. But the grip of the intruder was just too strong and breaking free was impossible. At that moment while struggling, he threw his hands back until he felt something. Immediately knowing what it was, the white haired man grabbed the barb wire and immediately wrapped it around the neck of the intruder as he tightened it.

The intruder broke the grip, but the white haired man did not. He tightened the wire even more as the blood was now oozing out of his neck. But still the intruder kept fighting. At that moment, the white haired man rubbed the barb wire on his neck by pulling one end backward and pushing other end forward in repeated succession as blood began spilling on the ground. Soon, the intruder stopped fighting as the man let go of the wire dropping the now lifeless body on the ground. He then looked at his hands which were now bleeding due to grabbing a barb wire. But he had to, or else he would be dead.

Getting back to the point, the white haired man looked at the huge paper on the desk which was indeed the map of the town. He finally pinpointed his destination and ran outside, leaving the body to rot for eternity.

* * *

The boy ran through the town. He killed anybody that got in his way. However, as the he ran more, the town, it was begun to feel deserted. There was supposed to be men patrolling the area. But there were none. Were they already dead? Was that man the only one left? What happened all of a sudden?

The boy ran until he finally reached a dead end in an alley. He looked around to find a door. Not thinking for a second, he entered the door. He followed the corridor until he reached a room that looked like a kitchen. He followed through the kitchen to find out that he had just arrived at a restaurant. He looked around to find broken plates and things thrown to the ground.

But that didn't concern him. The only thing that concerned him was his escape and that was all he cared. He ran across the restaurant hoping to find some escape and he did. He finally reached the front door. He took no second thought and reached for the door handle when the door was thrown open with the boy pushed a little farther.

But the boy immediately pushed himself back as he saw the main man right in front of the door. Not focusing on the bastard, he ran back into the kitchen.

"You are a tough one kid. Looks like I underestimated you." The man said. "But unfortunately, you gave me a huge loss since now all of my men are dead anyway. So I got to make you pay for that."

With these words, he slammed the door shut.

"Let's see how you escape from this." The man said.

With these words, he threw a lit Molotov at the door effectively burning it. There was no escape now. He had to fight him. There was no other way.

The boy looked around to find a kitchen knife on a stove. He picked it up and ran back. He then hid at one place and stayed put behind the bar. His heart was beating very fast. What if this was it? What if he really was dead?

No, he wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to let himself get eaten by some human eating cannibal. He had trust in himself and that was enough.

* * *

The white haired man finally reached the butcher house after some time of running.

"I hope I am not late." He said to himself.

With nothing but panic on his mind, he entered the butcher house. He looked every room but there was nothing. It was all deserted and lifeless. However, he noticed one door that was merely untouched by him.

Wating no time, he opened the door. However, what he got was far more disturbing to any human being. He had talked about this several times, but this was the first time he was seeing it from his very own eyes.

Right in front of the white haired man was a room full of murdered humans hanging on hooks that were supposed to be hanging slaughtered livestock. This effectively proved that he was indeed dealing with cannibals.

"My god." He said to himself.

Wasting no time, he ran through the dead bodies and into another door which led to another room. He looked around but instead of the boy he found a smashed window and a dead body with a meat cleaver impaled on his throat.

He immediately looked outside the smashed window to find foot tracks on the snow.

"Where are you kid?" He asked.

With these words, he followed the foot tracks.

* * *

The boy heard a foot step as his heart began to race. There was a murderer who was holding a shotgun with him and there was no escape. He gripped his knife tighter and more firmly. He had to do this or else he would die.

Soon the footsteps were heard closer. He was near the boy and he had to kill that man. He took a peek and indeed he was on the other side of the bar. He went around the bar slowly and silently as possible hoping to make a pounce from behind. He was close to his prey until fate decided to make him suffer more. As he was about to make a pounce on the man with his knife, a crunch was heard on his foot. The man immediately turned around and threw a punch on the boy throwing him off.

"You think you can win me kid." He said. "You are just a deer and I am the lion."

Then the man moved forward towards the boy and aimed his shotgun at the boys head.

"You're done kid." The man said.

But he was wrong, the boy immediately grabbed a fistful of dust right beside him and threw it right in the eyes of the boy. The man's gun was fired but it went off-shot. The boy made his move as he grabbed the knife and lunged forward stabbing the man right in the gut.

The man gave a scream and struggled. But however, the boy was thrown towards the bar. The next moment everything went black.

The boy soon regained consciousness. He looked around but there was no onearound. However, he knew the threat was not over. At that moment right in front of him, he saw a revolver under a table. It looked like the one the main man was carrying and it was there. He slowly moved forward not able to stand up due to the pain. He kept on moving. However, when he was about to reach the gun, he was kicked in the gut.

"You are a pain the ass, aren't you? Well, guess what you are going to die." The man said.

He then kicked the boy again and again. But the boy resisted and kept on moving forward until he reached near the table. The man then pointed his shotgun at the boy.

"Just die" the man said.

The man then pulled knob and was about to pull the trigger. At that moment, the boy immediately grabbed the revolver and with a loud scream he aimed the gun at man and fired the gun before the man could fire his.

The bullet landed straight into the man's head as he fell to the ground. But the boy wasn't still convinced. He ran towards the body and continued firing at the head of the man. He kept on firing, but he did not care. This was one man he wished to be dead. He wanted this cannibal to be dead. He didn't even care.

It was only a matter of time that the gun ran out of bullets. But the boy kept pulling the trigger not realizing that he had just run out. It was only some time later that the boy stopped. He looked at the face he just disfigured and panted in horror. He just stood there in horror. His body was now numb. All he felt was the hot tears that ran down his face from his eyes.

At that moment he felt a grab behind him.

"LET ME GOOOOOO!" The boy yelled trying to fight whoever was grabbing him.

"HEY! HEY KID. It's me. Okay, it's me." The man said.

It was the white haired man who had finally found him.

"InuYasha" The boy said throwing himself into a hug.

"It's okay Tetsuo. It's all over. It's all over." The white haired man named InuYasha said.

Finally, InuYasha could heave a sigh of relief. He was relieved that Tetsuo was indeed safe and while Tetsuo was just now happy that he no longer had to face that cannibal.

At that moment InuYasha looked up and saw something fascinating. He saw the decoration that wrote, Merry Christmas.

* * *

Somewhere on the road in the harsh winter blizzard, InuYasha and Tetsuo were driving through the road. Both remained quiet after everything that had happened. While InuYasha kept his focus on the road, Toki was lost looking outside the window.

"Hey, InuYasha." Tetsuo called him.

"What is it kid?" InuYasha asked.

"Why do you never talk about my father? I mean he was your best friend right?" Tetsuo asked.

InuYasha couldn't say a thing because this was something that would trigger harsh memories for him. But now he could no longer hide the truth from the boy. He had to tell everything.

"There is a photo in the bag kid. Just look at that." InuYasha said.

Tetsuo pulled out the picture from the bag and looked at it.

"The woman carrying you was your mother. Her name was Sango. The man beside her was your father, Miroku and the two twins right in front of them were your sisters." InuYasha said.

"So, they all died?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yes, I had to see them get eaten. All of them." InuYasha asked.

"How did that happen?" The boy asked.

"After the apocalypse, we were trying to get into the quarantine zone. But there was one fool who betrayed us and it left us in the middle of the horde. I tried to save them, but I failed. I was able to save you though. But your father made me promise before he died. That I should look after you and be there for you when you need me the most." InuYasha said.

"I see." The boy said.

The boy then looked at the photo again. Beside Tetsuo's family there was InuYasha and another woman was beside him.

"Who was she?" Tetsuo asked.

InuYasha, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"She was my wife. Her name was Kagome." InuYasha said.

"Oh! I see." Tetsuo said. "How did…"

"It was the day the apocalypse happened. We were running to safety. It was just me and her. I was supposed to meet your father at a certain place. It so happened that we ran into a quarantine soldier. He suspected us as infected. Then he began firing. I was able to dodge it, but she couldn't. It was only a matter of time your father saved me. But for her it was too late. I had to see her bleed to death and on top of that, she was carrying my first baby." InuYasha said.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Tetsuo said.

"You don't have to be. The past is past. There's nothing I can do about it now." InuYasha said.

"I see. Can I aske you a favor, InuYasha?" Tetsuo asked.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"Can I call you my dad?" Tetsuo asked.

InuYasha was wide eyed at the thought. He really couldn't say anything. What was he supposed to say to the kid?

"Do whatever you want kid." InuYasha replied.

"Okay, dad." Tetsuo said.

At cases any person would be offended by this. But InuYasha wasn't. He just accepted his new found title with a smile.

Then both of them stood silent as they drove into the blizzard.

* * *

**So guys, how was it? Please do let me know in the review as it is very vital for me to improve my writing. Also, I know this story is way different than what you get here. Either ways, this one shot was by far the hardest one for me to write yet and it took a lot of my time to complete it.  
**

**To my readers, I will try to write and upload the new chapter for my ongoing fiction NEO by this Friday.**

**Well that's it for this one-shot. I hope you liked it and I will see you around. Oh and please do give my other stories a shot as well.  
**


End file.
